


No se va el olor del sexo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Desde cuándo necesitas un hotel de cuatro estrellas para engañar  a tu novio?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	No se va el olor del sexo

**No se va el olor del sexo**

Chinen caminaba lentamente a lo largo de los pasillos de los estudios de grabación.

Por ahora, había terminado su trabajo.

Caminaba, lento. Sus pasos retumbaban en el pasillo deserto, y se sentía como un condenado a muerte que se dirigía hacia el patíbulo.

Cuando llegó frente a la puerta del baño, miró alrededor unas veces antes de decidirse a entrar.

Cerró la puerta con llave y suspiró, antes de girarse.

Hikaru estaba allí, como previsto.

Estaba apoyado contra el fregadero, los brazos cruzados y un aire travieso en la cara.

“Te has tomado tu tiempo para llevar.” le dijo, levantando una ceja.

Yuri hizo mala cara, encogiéndose de hombros.

“Discúlpame, pero parecía que estuviera aquí para trabajar.” contestó, sarcástico.

Hikaru rio ligeramente, acercándose a él y poniéndole las manos en las caderas, inclinándose hacia él y empezando a besarle el cuello.

Yuri suspiró otra vez, como enojado, antes de alejarse de su agarre.

“De verdad, ¿Hikaru? ¿En los baños de los estudios? ¿No es un poco sórdido?” le preguntó, haciendo muecas.

Yaotome hizo un gesto vago con la mano, aparentemente enojado por la objeción del menor.

“¿Desde cuándo necesitas un hotel de cuatro estrellas para engañar a tu novio?” preguntó, en voz inocente. “Hasta ahora no me parece que hayas tenido escrúpulos sobre donde tenemos sexo.” le hizo notar, lógico.

El menor se mordió un labio, pensativo.

Odiaba la manera como Hikaru siempre tendía a subrayar su situación.

Odiaba la manera como siempre encontrara modo de inserir Yuya en sus discusiones, casi se divirtiera haciéndolo sentir culpable para lo que estaba haciendo.

Porque tenía culpa, toda la culpa. La había desde esa noche, unas semanas antes, cuando había ido a cenar a casa de Hikaru e improvisamente se habían tirado uno encima al otro como animales.

Cuando se había despertado en su cama, nudo y apoyado contra de él, no sabía describir como se hubiera sentido.

Sólo sabía que le había gustado, y que durante los días siguientes no había dejado de buscarlo, ni de responderle cuando era Yaotome que llamaba.

Era una droga, Hikaru.

Eran una droga sus manos y su boca, y su lengua y su cuerpo.

Era algo a que no podía renunciar, una vez saboreado.

No comentó sus palabras, porque sabía cuánto inútil fuera discutir.

El mayor nunca tenía piedad por él, y de todas maneras no tenía sentido tratar de justificar algo que no tenía justificaciones.

Iba a ser poco quisquilloso, porque Hikaru tenía razón: no necesitaba de hoteles de cuatro estrellas, solo necesitaba, deseaba ese cuerpo, y sentirlo encima y dentro del suyo.

Tomó un paso en adelante, poniéndose de puntillas y besándolo.

Fue todo lo necesario para dar a Hikaru luz verde.

Le empujó las caderas, haciéndolo estrellar contra el fregadero y luego ayudándolo a sentarse encima a eso, besándole otra vez el cuello y bajando los dedos a deshacer los botones de su camisa, retrasándose para acariciar con determinación esos centímetros de piel dejados nudo a su pasaje.

Chinen se extendía contra de él, ansiado, y casi dio un suspiro de alivio cuando las manos del mayor se movieron en su erección, acariciándola lentamente sobre el tejido grueso de los jeans, antes de deshacerlos y dejar que la mano deslizara dentro de esos, siguiendo tocándolo demasiado lentamente.

“Hikaru...” se lamentó Yuri, extendiendo más las caderas hacia ese toque, oyendo el mayor reír bajo para la urgencia que sus gestos demostraban, y complaciéndolo un poco después cuando le quitó pantalones y calzoncillos también.

Con su erección libre de impedimentos, Yuri gimió satisfecho.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el espejo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que Hikaru lo tocara, que lamiera lento la punta de su erección antes de tomarlo enteramente en boca, mientras con los dedos iba a rozar su abertura.

Su boca se bajó más, y Yuri se asustó cuando sintió la lengua del mayor entrar dentro de él, acompañada por los dedos, cuando lo sintió prepararlo con una cura que nunca se esperaba, mientras seguía pidiéndole más, gimiendo bajo su nombre, cuidado que nadie los oyera.

Unos minutos después Hikaru volvió en pie, bajándose los pantalones lo bastante para liberar su polla, metiéndose entre sus piernas y llevándolas alrededor de sus caderas, las manos debajo de su espada para tirarlo contra de sí, mirándolo en los ojos por un momento antes de empujar dentro de él.

Chinen fue obligado a sofocar un grito en el hombro de Yaotome, y respiró hondo, tratando de habituarse rápido a la intrusión, y luego haciendo señas que pusiera empezar a moverse.

Y Hikaru lo hizo, y salió casi enteramente antes de empujar de vuelta dentro de él, repitiendo los mismos movimientos más y más rápido, en un crescendo de sensaciones por ambos.

Yuri gritó cuando lo sintió tocar su punto más sensible, y apretó mayormente las piernas alrededor sus caderas, mientras una mano de Hikaru se movía en su erección, determinada, inclinando sus empujones para que sintiera lo más placer posible.

No tuvo mucho porque Yuri llegara al orgasmo; arañó los hombros de Hikaru, fuerte, y no tuvo éxito de esconder un grito antes de correrse en la mano del mayor.

Hikaru sonrió, y volvió a moverse dentro de él con más y más urgencia, apretándole las caderas y teniéndolo firme contra de él mientras se vaciaba al interior de su cuerpo, reclinando la cabeza y dejando salir un grito ahogado.

Durante un tiempo sólo se sintió el ruido de sus respiraciones pesantes, y de las manos de Yuri que trataba de limpiar el espejo, hecho empañado por el calor de sus cuerpos; lo hizo casi distraídamente, como si quisiera evitar de mirar el mayor en los ojos.

Hikaru se recuperó primero, abriendo el grifo y limpiándose rápidamente, luego se visitó y se acercó a la puerta, echando una mirada a Yuri.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” le preguntó, otra vez irónico, mientras el menor cabeceaba.

No quería el ayuda de Hikaru.

Quería que se fuera, que lo dejara solo a remover las marcas de su cuerpo, esas marcas que no podía explicar a Yuya.

Y quería que lo dejara solo con su culpa, la que siempre llegaba demasiado tarde, cuando ya la euforia del orgasmo se había ido y no tenía éxito de sentir que asco por sí mismo.

El mayor pareció entender, y asintió brevemente antes de salir de la puerta, dejándolo a sí mismo.

Chinen bajó del fregadero, mirando a su reflejo en ese espejo aún marcado por la condensación y el signo de sus manos en esa, deformando sus rasgos.

Y sólo entonces, sucio y culpable, se echó a llorar. 


End file.
